Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-34670219-20170108210254
I mean, look at the Japanese lyrics I pulled off of these two sites. I ran Google Translate on both these sites and they have different results. http://ameblo.jp/ also Is the become hey adult every time winter comes voice trembled me what do you make to get the snow walk head down the city Furu star someday also cry If laughing laughing Starlight Stage imperceptibly today becomes go Tatte not'm today vomited breath is you know we live do they are also overlapping piled up by going memories is much years I sing surely love to cover the earth with welled up go by look nothing leave just I wish upon a star and I will be on the other remains of my well, remain to be taken foot in fresh snow the city to walk to laugh in such a beautiful face was chasing White Landscape I was gone I'm sure for many years drew day to'm cry not reach yet this world Even still like after the snow is in laughed'm a little cold today melody floating on the town the night sky that falls of star laughing laughing if anyway to live It led to go to like this view and have starry sky wonder if I think that nostalgic or it at any time of the day so as not suffocating the memories go piled up I'm going to at least live even just today we today Starlight Stage imperceptibly today Tatte became not 's today breath spat Wahora we live'm also overlap piled up and go memories is much years I sing surely love to cover the earth atwiki.jp Also Is the become hey adult every time winter comes voice trembled me what do you make to get the snow walk head down the city falls the stars laughing laughing if someday or cry Starlight Stage imperceptibly today 's not become Tatte went today is breath vomit you know we live I'm also overlapping memories go piled up much many years singing surely love to cover the Earth Welled up and go in you know nothing leave just I wish upon a star and I will be on the other remains of my Well, remain to be taken foot in fresh snow the city to walk to laugh in such a beautiful face They were chasing White Landscape I was gone I'm sure many years do I cry not reach the day drew still this world after the snow Even still like a little cold today in laughed Melody floating in the city the night sky that falls of star laughing laughing if anyway to live It led to go to like this view and have starry sky wonder if I think that nostalgic or it at any time of the day so as not suffocating the memories go piled up I'm going to at least live even just today we today Starlight Stage imperceptibly today 's not become Tatte went today is breath vomit you know we live I'm also overlapping memories go piled up much many years singing surely love to cover the Earth So yeah, looks like I gotta figure out the meaning to these lyrics the hard way. -_- If someone can help me decipher these lyrics, that would be great! :) The sites I found the lyrics on are within this comment. Of course, you could also copy and paste "スターナイトスノウ" and then type in "lyrics" to get it's lyrics. Please and thank you. I gotta get my English cover finished on the double!